In various computerized systems, multiple system components access a shared memory. Various techniques for accessing shared memory are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,417, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a computer system that dynamically selects a memory virtualization and corresponding virtual-to-physical address translation technique during execution of an application. Dynamically employing the selected technique may include reorganizing a memory, reorganizing a translation table, allocating a different block of memory to the application, changing a page or segment size, or moving to or from a page-based, segment-based, or function-based address translation technique.